Une question de respect
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Amerei avait été bien mieux traitée par son futur ex-époux en quelques mois que par sa propre famille en presque dix-huit ans.


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones appartient à D&D et GRRM et les Sept sont priés chaque jour en remerciement, parce que si c'était ma propriété, le monde serait sous l'égide de Lancel Lannister. Bon, au moins, le mien est déjà sien alors… Tant pis !

Résumé : Amerei avait été bien mieux traitée par son futur ex-époux en quelques mois que par sa propre famille en presque dix-huit ans.

Note de l'auteur : Ce texte a littéralement été écrit aux chiottes. Non, sans déconner. J'ai travaillé deux mois, pour un job d'été, en temps qu'agent des édicules de la plage de ma ville, autrement dit, en temps que dame pipi et quand il n'y avait personne et que tout était fait, je pouvais m'occuper librement. Autrement dit, j'ai beaucoup lu et j'ai écrit. Et comme je suis une grosse flemmarde, je ne retape cet OS que maintenant. Eh ouais.

Note de l'auteur bis : Amerei est un personnage qui n'apparaît que dans les livres. Par ailleurs, le Lancel des livres est très différent de celui de la série. Je me base donc sur les livres ici et non sur la série.

 **Une question de respect**

Amerei n'avait jamais été habituée à être traitée avec gentillesse.

Pour ses parents, elle avait été une déception dès sa naissance, faute de phallus entre les cuisses. Et puisqu'elle était une déception, autant vivre selon ses envies. Au moins, elle s'amuserait. Se prendre une claque n'avait pas le même effet si le plaisir l'avait marquée avant, comme une armure protégeant son être. Et du plaisir, aux Jumeaux, il fallait prier pour en avoir ou se le créer, l'endroit étant ennuyeux à souhait.

Pourtant, l'aigreur de ses parents, elle la comprit quand elle vit son promis, son second époux a à peine 17 ans. Elle l'avait su malade suite à une grande bataille mais on lui avait vanté, en plus de sa richesse, sa beauté, sa forte ressemblance avec Jaime Lannister, le plus bel homme des Sept Royaumes.

Il avait son âge.

Il avait l'air d'un vieil homme, les cheveux blancs, le visage creusé.

Oui, ce goût amer dans sa gorge, c'était la brûlure de la déception.

 _XXXXX_

Elle était une Lannister. C'était fait. Amerei pensa à son père. Il ne l'aimait guère mais il aurait été fier de voir sa fille épouser le clan des lions, le neveu du grand Tywin. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Assis à ses côtés, écoutant les musiques du banquet, Lancel s'inquiéta.

\- Etes-vous souffrante ? S'enquit-il

\- Je pensais à mon père. Il a été tué par des bandits. Ils l'ont pendu.

\- Je l'ai su. Je suis désolé pour votre perte.

Ce qui la troubla, ce fut la sincérité de sa voix. Ses yeux, contrairement à son visage, étaient encore ceux d'un garçon de son âge.

\- Je prierai pour son âme.

Venant de lui, elle le croyait.

\- Merci.

Son léger sourire la toucha. En quelques mots, son mari avait fait preuve envers elle de plus de gentillesse que le reste de sa famille en presque dix-huit années.

 _XXXXX_

\- Pourquoi ne partagez-vous pas ma couche ?

Amerei ne comprenait pas. Aucun homme ne lui résistait. Elle était Ami « Corps de garde ». Pourtant, Lancel ne cherchait pas à consommer le mariage. La nuit, il préférait les Dieux à la couche conjugale. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout. La trouvait-il immonde ? Lui qui était si pieu, cela devait le dégoûter, une veuve même pas vierge lors de ses premières noces, elle qu'on avait surpris en plein acte avec trois hommes en même temps. Il était courtois. C'était tout.

\- C'est à cause de mon passé ?

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

\- Je serai honnête, Amerei.

Sa voix était douce.

\- Au début, oui. J'étais mécontent. Mais je vous connais maintenant. Vous êtes une bonne personne.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait ?

Il la regarda.

\- Rien. Le problème vient de moi.

Elle pouvait voir tout son trouble.

\- J'ai commis trop d'erreurs, de péchés. Vous toucher, cela serait vous salir. Vous méritez mieux que cela. Je ne suis pas digne d'être votre époux.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir épousée alors ?

\- Pour obéir à mon père.

Lui aussi, se disait-elle.

Lui aussi, il n'était pas libre.

\- Je suis désolé, Amerei...

\- Non. Merci.

Elle souriait, bien que tristement. Lancel venait de lui témoigner là le plus grand des respects, des gentillesses.

A elle.

La pute Frey.

Peu importait ce qu'il avait fait.

Lui, au moins, il la prenait en compte.

 _XXXXX_

\- Je leur souhaite de trouver de la joie ensemble.

Cela avait été les mots que Lancel avait prononcé quand on avait spéculé qu'Amerei avait un amant. Lancel voulait annuler le mariage et vivre pour la Foi. Et à elle, la pute Frey, qui le rendait cocu selon les rumeurs, il lui souhaitait la vie, le bonheur, l'amour, l'accomplissement féminin. Le mariage était un échec mais elle le vivait comme une réussite. Lancel était l'être le plus gentil qu'elle avait connu. Enième preuve, il la libérait, elle n'aurait pas à subir les moqueries, une catin n'arrivant pas à séduire un prêtre... Elle aurait aimé que cela fonctionne.

Dans une autre vie peut-être, se plaisait-elle à penser.

Elle, la pute, avait été mieux traitée par un étranger en quelques mois que par les siens en toute une vie. Elle défendrait Lancel, son bon nom, bec et ongles toute sa vie. Et si elle avait un fils un jour, il porterait son nom.

Les Lannister n'étaient pas les seuls à payer leurs dettes.

 **FIN**


End file.
